Reencuentro
by Viko W
Summary: "Madara jamás había sentido una emoción tan fuerte hasta que ese, ahora no tan vivo, muchacho estaba frente a él" Basado en el 489, escrito antes de que saliera 490 del manga. La emoción fue grande.


Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: ortografía, OoC.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reencuentro.**

La vertiginosa sensación que le colma el pecho se derrama por el resto de su cuerpo a penas el sharingan visualiza la ahora opaca piel. No, imposible, no puede dar crédito a lo que yace frente a él. Siente como cada fibra de su ser se tambalea en un fino hilo que a la menor provocación se romperá y lo dejará caer en un abismo de emociones y sensaciones indescifrables. Traga con dificultad, no entendiendo su sorpresa ante el cuerpo aparentemente, carente de vida del más joven de Akatsuki. Su estómago le pasa la cuenta y las nauseas se incrementan al correr de los segundos.

Kabuto habla pero sus oídos sordos sólo pueden escuchar al viento aullando fuerte, moviendo ligeramente la rubia cabellera. Quiere desviar la vista y mirar a Itachi, pero extrañamente continua enfocando al pálido jovencito que parece dormitar profundamente.

Los recuerdos del tiempo en su compañía se miran tan cercanos e intangibles y de a poco la nostalgia lo invade. Las nauseas disminuyen dándole paso a una candida sensación en su pecho al rememorar sus sonrisas. Empuña las manos. Deidara no sonríe más. Gruñe con disgusto sin darse por enterado el por qué algo en su interior lo destruye. Hay algo que anda mal consigo. ¿Qué hace sintiéndose de este modo? Parpadea esperando sea una ilusión, pero nada sucede. Los cuatro ataúdes continúan firmes sobre la tierra y Kabuto sonríe jactándose de su obra.

Madara al fin logra escuchar al chico con la serpiente y fija la vista en él en un intento por no regresar la mirada a su anterior objetivo.

—… ¿Trabajar juntos?—repite forzadamente.

Entonces el dialogo comienza entre sutiles amenazas y propuestas tentadoras.

Nada suena seguro, menos viniendo de Kabuto. Lo piensa un instante y se decide por arriesgarse. Está conciente de que se encuentra necesitado de personal y fuera de ellos no hay muchos shinobis que valgan la pena, encima de que anda corto de tiempo. Incluso si Kabuto se llegara a revelar y usarlos en su contra podría con ellos. No es tan difi… la electrizante sensación al volver a ver al rubio le hace entender que _aquello_, lo que sea que sea, se le está escapando de las manos.

_"… juntos…"_

Siente una terrible presión de un peso inexistente dentro de su estómago e inspira profundamente, cerciorándose de no ser escuchado. Se lo pregunta de nuevo, ¿qué pasa con él? Sólo se trata de Deidara.

_"—Oye Tobi, tampoco debes de ser tan genial como para dejar de hablar…"  
_  
¡Demonios!

De pronto, algo en su interior hace clic y sonríe extrañado.

Culpa.

"_¿Qué?"_

Culpa… eso es… se siente culpable. ¡Claro! ¡Eso debe ser!

Porque lo dejo morir aun siendo compañeros, por esa sencilla razón, ¿por qué otra? Quiere reírse por sentir, inusualmente, culpa. Suena increíble. Jamás había sentido remordimientos y ahora, un insolente jovencito se los hace experimentar.

¡Qué estupidez!

Cierra los ojos mofándose de si mismo y al abrirlos una helada sensación se cuela por sus huesos.

—Ciertamente mi técnica es mejor y más eficiente—la mirada celeste lo observa sin brillo al tiempo en que Kabuto desliza un par de dedos por sus pálidas mejillas—. Ni siquiera el Nidaime ni Orochimaru serían capaces de vencerme ahora.

Si eso que siente es culpa, entonces, que alguien le diga por favor, por qué repentinamente quiere destrozar al cuatro ojos.

Empuña ambas manos y a su vez muerde su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. ¡Vamos, sólo se trata de Deidara! Tal vez llegó a tomarle algo de aprecio mientras fingía ser su estúpido compañero Tobi, ¿y qué? Eso quedó en el pasado. Lo dejó morir, cierto. Un mal cálculo… está bien, no fue un mal cálculo, lo hizo apropósito. Ahora, misteriosamente, se siente culpable, ¿bien? Sólo es culpabilidad. Debido a ese simple hecho debería quedar todo en una molestia _visceral_. Pero no. No está pasando eso, ¡¿por qué no está ocurriendo de ese modo? Lava es lo que ha reemplazado a la sangre en sus venas y el sharingan se arremolina amenazadoramente.

"_Quita…" _

Respira hondo por segunda ocasión. Debe tranquilizarse, ese día se olvidó el desayuno, quizás ahora le afecta de algún modo a su organismo y le hace… hace que empieza a actuar extraño. Eso. Ahora piensa y actúa mal porque olvidó la primera comida.

Pero toda conjetura carente de lógica se esfuma cuando el traidor repite la acción con la ligera variante de esta vez hundir los dedos en los mechones dorados. Su pulso se eleva y se le dificulta pensar con claridad. ¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo ese imbécil tocando a Deidara?

Si se trata de culpa o no. Si es otra cosa o no. Si se trata de algo que antes no había sentido o ya olvidó, pero al diablo. Sea lo que sea ese sentimiento lo está poniendo fuera de sí. Y no puede ignorarlo más.

Él lo escogió como compañero, él lo obligó a entrar a Akatsuki, él decidió si vivía o no. Así que a él sin lugar a dudas…

A él…

" …_tus sucias manos de encima…"_

—Está bien—las palabras salen tan naturales y sin esfuerzo—. Acepto tu propuesta pero…

Kabuto sonríe malicioso.

—¿Pero qué…?

—El muchacho viene conmigo.

—¿Eh?—lo mira un instante y termina suspirando—Supongo que no me dejas elección. Aunque si esos son tus términos, también tengo los míos…

Lo que sea que quiera Kabuto lo tiene sin cuidado. Le dirá que sí y a la mínima provocación lo matará. Pero hasta que descubra de qué va todo eso, tendrá al artista a su lado.

—Lo pensaré.—responde restándole importancia. Todavía se siente confuso. Los ojos azules lo miran sin mostrar emoción alguna y casi puede jurar que algo similar a hierro ardiente le tatúa en el pecho la respuesta que llanamente _cree _desconocer.

Saborea las gotitas de sangre que escaparon a su boca.

Es extraño pero siente estar en lo correcto cuando piensa en que a él le pertenece Deidara.

"_Es una locura."_

Una incluso más grande que intentar ganar esta guerra.

_Fin._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora: **Oficialmente dejó de ser un drabble cuando crucé las 500 palabras. Honestamente no se me ocurrió un final feliz para ellos. Nada bueno le veo con un Deidara así de zombie, en términos de fics. Que si hablamos de dous entonces hubiera hecho algo cómico con mi horrible forma de dibujar o de plano pongo a Mada _jodiéndose_ a Dei xDDD

Aunque admito estar desilusiona con mi propio escrito. No en cuanto a narrativa sino a la historia.

Ah, en fin, de antemano gracias por leer... buaaah! yo quiero que sean felices, odio esto! D:

**Notas nuevas:** Finalmente me decidí a subirlo a FF. Sí, es un fic viejo que la mayoría (quiero pensar) ya habrá leído, pero como al final ya no se hizo nada con el concurso del capitulo 489 (sí, ese que te dejó en shock) creí que sería bueno publicarlo aquí.

… ah, ya no quiero ni ver el manga (el shock 489 persiste).


End file.
